I Finally Found A Weapon: Seke's Story- Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Seke walked in the hallway alone. " So I heard your new. Well just go to your dorm and get your stuff and i'll send someone to help you through Death City." " Um. Okay. Thank you Lord Death." '' ''Seke went to her room/apartment and unpacked her stuff. " Wow... i finally made it to Death City." She hugged a picture of a postcard. " I've always wanted to go here. c: " * Knock knock * " Coming!", she wasn't sure who it was so she asked through the door just in case. " Who's there? .... Huh?", she blinked. She didn't hear anybody. " Well i guess it was nobody.", she sighed and sat on the couch. " Nah it was a somebody." Seke looked foward. " How.. did you get in here?" " I fucked up your door." " Wait, what?" She looked at her door. " Wha- you blew my door in half!" '' ''... " Maybe i should've thought this through more. You know people will break into your house." " Like you just broke into my house!" " Which proves my point!" " But- what?!" " Let's just go." " What..? Wait a minute who are you!" " A boy. A tour guide. I haven't got all day. Geez." , he walked out. " How rude. " " Or you could just call me SD, either way it's fine." Seke's eye twitched as she walked out the door, " Oh geez gimme a break." ~ Night ~ " And that is Death City." " It's kinda big." " Well, I've been around the whole town for like, training reasons." " Oh. Training with your meister?" " Nope." " Well then what?" " Training to find a meister." Seke was taken aback, " Oh." " Well i'm going home now... my sister might kick my ass it's like 11:00 pm now. ^ ^'" " Oh." He started to walk home. " Wait!" " Hm?" " How'd you.. blow a hole in my door? =.=" " I'm a bazooka cannon." '' ''........ Seke rubbed her face up againist his, " I LOVE BAZOOKA CANNONS," SD blushed, " BAZOOKAS ARE BEAUTIFUL WEAPONS DESIGNED FOR AWESOMENESS AND TO LOOK AT ALL DAY LONG!" SD bit his lip and blushed, " Ummmmmmmmmmm >////> . " Seke became embarassed, " Wha-wait no no no i mean! Not like! You or anything! Not like i wanna stare at you or anything!" " Gee, thanks, that feels so nice. =.='" " No i'm sorry i didnt mean it like that!" SD kept walking home, " Nah i'm used to shoot me downs." " ..." Seke felt terrible. " Um hey! Why don't i go with you! Since you know.. you kinda destroyed my house... >//>" SD stopped. " Oh yeah i did violently break into your house instead of answering your voice." " Wha? Why." " Because. I was '''nervous.'" Wow. Seke has been the only one who'd ever been nervous. She was nervous when she got here. " Let's go! We wasted 5 minutes talking! Damn i'm gonna get my ass beat T-T" '' And Seke just started laughing. ------------------------------------------------------------------ I TRIED SO HARD ON THIS ;-; Category:Manga